All Out
by sunshine antiquity
Summary: Sydney wants to get to know Vaughn better so she goes all out to set the mood.


**Title:** All Out   
**Author:** Amanda   
**Spoilers:** "The Box" pair   
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to ABC and J.J. Abrahms. I am just manipulating them to do what I want them to do _*insert evil cackle*_   
**Summary:** Sydney wants to get to know Vaughn better so she goes all out to set the mood.   
  
***** 

Sydney glanced around the dark and grim warehouse one more time to make sure that everything was perfect.

Vaughn had told her that the hockey game could wait, but she didn't want to wait. She wanted to watch it with him now. So she settled for the next best thing... hockey on TV.

Earlier that afternoon she stopped by an electronic store to buy a TV that was small enough to be disguised as something else, but big enough to watch hockey on.

Then she took a leaf out of Marshall's book. She bought a replica of the "ergonomical" blow-up couch he had in his office.

She wanted this to be perfect. She knew it wasn't the "traditional" date, but it had to be better then not looking at each other in public. It had to be better then longing gazes while trapped in the cage they called the warehouse.

No, not anymore. To them it wouldn't be a place of darkness. It would be a place where happy memories would form. She chuckled at the thought of her and Vaughn telling her grandchildren how they spent their first "date". In a warehouse with on an ergonomical, inflatable couch watching the Kings on a portable TV.

She just hoped he didn't buy tickets for the game tonight. Then she would be stuck in this dreary environment alone.

***** 

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number that was embedded in her mind.

She waited while there was one ring, then two. A husky voice all too familiar came over the line, "This is Vaughn."

Sydney didn't know if she could pull off the bait she was just about to give him. In an upset voice she cried into the phone, "Oh Vaughn, I don, don't know what I am going to do."

"Syd, what is it? Look, meet me at the park in a couple of minutes," Vaughn said with a hint of fear creeping through his voice.

Sydney paled. He couldn't meet her at the park. The setup would be ruined. She started to fake cry again, "No... The warehouse. I'm closer to there."

"Ok, just hold on. I'll be there." Vaughn snapped his cell phone shut and looked back up at Weiss. "Sorry man, she needs me."

Weiss smiled, "Naw it's cool. The damsel in distress needs Prince Charming to come and save her. Who I am going to eat pizza with now. I guess I call Haladki."

Vaughn laughed, "Yeah, and I'll bring Sydney back here and make out with her in front of him."

"Alright man. I'll call him now," stated Weiss. A smirk was forming on his face. Vaughn laughed back at him, knowing fully well that the only pizza Haladki would eat in Weiss's presence would be one that had been thrown at his face.

He put some money on the table to cover his part of the bill and practically ran out of the restaurant 

Weiss shook his head and thought, "He must really like this girl to leave pizza behind. He didn't even eat anything and he left more then enough for me to eat on."

***** 

Vaughn pulled into the back of the warehouse and walked into the back of the warehouse. He furrowed his brow as he heard the soft whisper of voices coming from the main part of the warehouse. 'Did she bring anyone else? Maybe her dad...'

He stepped into the main room and was floored by what he saw. Sydney was stretched out on this hideous lime-green, inflatable couch thing. A TV sat on some boxes in front of her and a hockey game was playing on the screen. He did a double-take. A Hockey game??? He stepped over to where he was almost standing over her behind the couch. Her hand moved from a bowl with popcorn in it to her mouth grasping a kernal or two of popcorn. "Really upset I see," said Vaughn, confusion filling his voice.

"Oh you're here. Well, since you said at the beginning of the SD-6 expedition that we might be able to go to Kings Hockey game. At the end you said that it could wait. I decided it couldn't wait. Even though I am still living this part of my life as a lie, I couldn't wanted to spend time with you. No one goes through what we just did with Cole and come out not wanting to know each other more. I mean, when I thought I would going to be killed in there, my greatest regret was not knowing you more." Sydney stared up at him, hoping her attempts to make them both satisfied had failed.

Vaughn didn't know what to say, "Sy...Syd. I don't know. I mean, there is a bunch that I haven't been able to tell you because of everything that has gone on the past week. I have been under investigation by Devlin and some idiot that feels that I am too emotionally attached to you. I'll get into him later. I mean if we are going to do this I want it to be a real relantionship. If we are more, I don't want to spend a Friday night that we should be out on a normal date 3,000 miles away from you wondering what the hell you're doing. I want to spend the Friday night at a restaurant holding your hand and making fun of the waiters. The most we could ever achieve is this," he waved his hand at the TV, "I don't want that. I want everything. I want to wait. I'm sorry. I know how much this means to you."

Sydney had to choke back her tears. She could fake them on the phone, but she couldn't fake a smile in person. "Tell me everything that happened. You owe me that much. You know everything that happens in my life, I deserve to know everything that goes on in yours."

"Fine," Vaughn smiled at her, "It all started..."

*****   
  
Did you enjoy that? Read and Review please.   
-Amanda 


End file.
